The elimination or the minimization of contaminants, such as dust, in the air at a mining site, as in underground coal-mining, has a considerable health significance for the workers in that environment. Large stationary devices typically, such as the device disclosed in my U.S. Pat. No. 4,787,920, are required to eliminate or reduce dust concentrations in mines. These devices are typically incorporated as part of larger equipment, such as continuous mining devices. These devices for removing dust are, usually, of the type known as flooded bed scrubbers.
The conventional flooded bed scrubber has complicated and heavy duct work and shrouding, and has large, heavy inlet spray arrangements, fans, motors and other mechanical components. These devices are operable in mines at many areas generating high dust concentrations, for example at the mining face. However, there is a need for much smaller, more compact, portable and semi-portable devices which can be used at a variety of other locations which generate high dust concentrations, but which are not susceptible to the use or installation of large stationary scrubbing devices, due to the limitations on space.
I am aware of the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,700,126, 2,027,906, 3,538,657, 3,957,464, 4,175,933, 4,229,386, and 4,787,920 the disclosures of which are incorporated by reference herein.
Consequently, I have developed a unique, portable flooded bed scrubber and filter system which is adaptable for small scale machinery. The scrubber system may be used at locations in which space is at a premium. The scrubber is effective to remove air contamination, such as high dust concentrates, and to minimize the effect of dust generation in the working environment. The device is a small scale flooded bed scrubber which can be assembled and disassembled readily and which can be installed in the working environment in a variety of locations and configurations. The scrubber can use a filter screen of the type disclosed in my previous U.S. Pat. No. 4,787,920 and can use other filtration media, such as metallic screening. The scrubber utilizes a downstream fan configuration and can be sized to utilize an air flow of approximately two thousand cubic feet per minute across the filter at about 0.6 inches water pressure drop, in a small plenum, for example. The device is of a modular configuration typically having a fan module, a demister module and a flooded bed module with included entrainment baffles, as described further herein. These modules can be dismantled, moved about and assembled or reassembled at a variety of locations and mounting configurations. In addition, I have devised a method for preventing blow by and leakage of air and water around the modules, particularly in the entrainment area, so that it is not necessary to provide an airtight or pressure tight seal at the joints of the modules of the device.
It is thus an object of the invention to prepare a small, compact and lightweight flooded bed scrubber which can be used in confined areas where high dust concentrations are generated.
It is an object of the invention to produce a small modular flooded bed scrubber which can be readily assembed and disassembled and transported.
It is an object of this invention to provide a small modular flooded bed scrubber which does not require complex sealing means between the modules of the scrubber.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a modular scrubber having droplet collection means to prevent blowby of moisture around the entrainment area of the scrubber and to prevent leakage at the joints of the modules of the scrubber.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a small flooded bed scrubber which requires a minimum of auxiliary devices.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a flooded bed scrubber for installation in confined areas which does not require pumpage or auxiliary devices to evacuate the sump.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a compact flooded bed scrubber which can be installed in areas having minimal available space and which does not produce high ambient sound levels.
Further objects and understanding of the present invention will become more apparent from the following description taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.